kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Ice, Greeedification, and Broken Wings
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Doctor Maki approaches Eiji about the truth of the Greeed, themselves and the Purple Medals within them while working with Ankh to regain his final desire. Plot While on his way to save Ankh from being completely absorbed by Ankh (Lost), Eiji crosses paths with Maki. Though Eiji tries to escape, Maki blocks his way while revealing the purple Core Medals are turning him into a Greeed. After the Ankylosaurus Yummy escaped them, overhearing Maki telling Eiji the tell-tale signs of Greeedification and how advanced his own is, Kamen Rider Birth and Satonaka manage to save Eiji before Maki can rip the Core Medals out of him. As Satonaka reports Maki's condition to Kougami, Shintaro tells the Izumi siblings about Eiji's change with Hina coming to the conclusion that Eiji must stop fighting. The next day, on Maki's orders, the Ankylosaurus Yummy proceeds to freeze people in order to have them call Eiji. Though Hina and Shingo try to stop him, the former is distraught by the sound of people begging for Eiji's help as he runs off. Using Latorartar Combo to make his way there while Kamen Rider Birth holds the Yummy at bay, Kamen Rider OOO thaws everyone out. Once everyone is out of harm's way, Kamen Rider OOO finds Ankh (Lost) waiting for him, revealing that he has completely absorbed Ankh. Refusing to hand the last Taka Medal over to him, Kamen Rider OOO assumes Putotyra Combo to battle the Greeed while Kamen Rider Birth destroys the Ankylosaurus Yummy. Watching the fight, Shingo has Hina realize that Eiji is fighting because Hina wants Ankh saved. Eventually, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo goes berserk and overwhelms Ankh (Lost) before destroying him by breaking three of his Core Medals. Hina then arrives to talk Eiji back to normal, but they watch Ankh (Lost)'s remains reform into Ankh as he creates a new body modeled after the possessed Shingo. However, Ankh approaches his former human vessel with a malevolent intent. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Lion, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Tricera **Legs - Cheetah, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Latorartar Combo, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Salary Man: * : *Woman: *Victim: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 6.8% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***One Taka Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Final appearance of Ankh (Lost). DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves, Ice, Greeedification, and Broken Wings, The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns and Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed. DSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢氷とグリード化と砕けた翼｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢氷とグリード化と砕けた翼｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes